Universe Jumping
by Quinny.555
Summary: "Jack here fell into my throne room from another universe and started demanding answers and then Other Universe Me also fell into my throne room and thinks I'm Lucifer," said Sam, a little irritable. 13th in the King 'Verse


**A/N: Okay, first off, I have no idea where this came from. I was like 'huh, if there are multiple universes and they are going to them by accident, then what if I just...' and this monstrosity was born. Its kind of crack and I don't know how I feel about it. Second, If anyone has prompts or ideas they'd like to see in this series, I love hearing them. :)**

* * *

Sam stared coldly at the demon at his feet, not a shred of mercy shadowing his sharp features. It had previously been inhabiting a living vessel and been caught tormenting the man's family. Sam clenched his fist and the demon shrieked inhumanely again. "Ooh, Sammy, I get tingles when you take control like that," Lucifer whispered and Sam ignored him.

"We're demons! " It screamed in agony, as if being a demon meant having no self-control.

"And I am your King !" Sam yelled back, enraged. Sure, he had to make an example out of demons who broke his rules, but this situation reminded him a little too much of the time Azazel possessed their dad. He knelt down, nearly on level with it and shook his head. "And you _will_ obey me." The demon snarled, but before he could destroy it, there was a bright flash of light. It was orange-ish and so bright everyone in the room had to look away. When Sam looked back at it, it looked like there was an orange lighting bolt that was frozen mid-air. He had never seen anything like this… tear in the empty air. Suddenly, someone tumbled out of it and landed on the floor in front of him and the rip closed. Sam was on his feet in a second.

"Everyone out." He said and they all scrambled away. The one that was being convicted tried to sneak out with the rest of them, but Sam held a hand out and froze him. "Not you." He said, then curled his hand into a fist. The demon screeched for several seconds then exploded. The person who had tumbled out, a young man who didn't look much younger than Sam himself but had an air of youthful innocence to him, stared at Sam.

"Sam?" He asked and quickly glanced at where the demon had previously been. Sam tilted his head.

"Do I know you?" Sam asked. The kid looked hurt and Sam was startled that he felt bad for it.

"I-it's me. Jack." Jack said like that explained everything. Sam wished it did, but before he could say so, Jack spoke again. "Where are we? Where's Dean? Why aren't you guys at home?"

"I don't know. I don't know… you." He said carefully. His brows pulled together and he tilted his head in a way that reminded Sam of Castiel.

"You're younger than my Sam." He stated it as a fact. He seemed to look at the King of Hell more intensely. "You're not the same."

"How did you get here?" Sam asked, a little frustrated by the lack of answers. "Who are you?"

"I'm your son," Jack said. Sam shook his head, mouth opening and closing. It didn't make sense. He called him by his first name- or was he just one of those dads that made his kids call them by name?

"I don't have kids," Sam said the first thing that came to mind. Jacks face turned slightly red.

"U-um, not my biological dad." Family don't end in blood, Sam remembered Bobby's words.

"What year are you from?" Sam asked. It was the only thing that made even a speck of sense.

"2017, but I don't think we're from the same universe." Sam blinked. That was… a lot.

"Explain." He said. Jack looked at him with suspicion for the first time since arriving.

"You first. Where are we?" Sam wanted to argue that Jack was the one who barged into his universe, but by the look on his face, he was going to have to answer anyways.

"You'll answer my questions if I answer yours?" At Jacks nod, he went on. "We're in Hell."

"What? What if demons catch us?" Sam wanted to laugh at the irony.

"I take it I'm not the King of Hell in your universe." Jack shook his head, wide-eyed.

"I've heard about a demon trying to make you, but…" He trailed off.

"My turn. How did you get here?"

"I, uh, tore a hole in the universe."

"You can just… do that?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I was born with the ability." He said, then quickly moved on. "Where's Dean? And Castiel?" Sam decided to just let it go for now.

"Dean is… he's somewhere in Massachusetts, I think. On a hunt. Castiel is in Heaven, is my best guess, but I have no idea where that angel flies off to."

"Flies? His wings aren't broken?" Sam was horrified. He had seen Castiel's wings on the celestial plane, and they were beautiful.

"Broken? What happened?"

"They told me the angels fell, but I don't really know what that means."

"All of them?" Jack nodded. "Damn, your guys' universe sounds screwed to Hell." Then Sam realized something. "What am I like?" Jacks face lit up.

"You're the best. When I first came along you were the only one who really accepted me even though you had every reason not to. You tried to help me control my powers and accept that I'm not evil because of my parent. He's more… jumpy than you." Sam blinked.

"Jumpy?" Jack nodded.

"Castiel said it's because of something humans call PTSD, but I don't really know what that means. He told me not to ask about it." Sam opened and closed his mouth several times. What could have happened to him to give him PTSD? There was another flash of orange and someone else fell through the tear. Instead of staying on the floor as Jack had, this man rolled to his feet instantly, gun in hand. It was Sam, but older like Jack had said.

"Lucifer," Other Sam whispered. "Jack, get away from him." Jack scrambled to do what Other Sam said.

"Sam, he's not-" Jack started, but Sam cut him off, never taking his eyes off of Sam.

"Jack, he's not your real dad. Especially not him."

"I'm not Lucifer. My name is Sam Winchester." Sam corrected. Other Sam tensed and his eyes scanned the room, but his gaze quickly settled back on him. Sam could see what Jack meant about Other Sam being jumpy.

"Right, and I'm Donald Trump." He growled. "What's with the crown?"

"One of my demons insist I wear it. She is… spiritual." Sam blinked at the expression on Other Sam's face. "What?"

"That whole sentence was just…" Other Sam shook his head.

"I'm the King of Hell if that clears anything up for you," Sam said, hoping he didn't get shot for his efforts.

"He's telling the truth, Sam. Your souls are almost identical." Jack interjected.

"Almost?" Other Sam asked. Jack shrugged slightly.

"Yours is more, uh, scarred." He said in a whisper. Sam heard him anyways.

"What year is it?" Other Sam demanded.

"2010."

"2010? You're not in The Cage?" Other Sam seemed baffled.

"The Cage? As in, with the devil? Hell no, he can rot in there. He's never getting out if I have anything to say about it." _"It is prophesied to happen, Sammy, and I am going to enjoy making you watch as I slaughter everyone you love,"_ Lucifer growled and Sam held his head. Lucifer hadn't been this loud in a while.

"Sam?" Jack asked nervously. Sam waved him off.

"Luci wasn't too happy about that declaration." He also wasn't happy about being called Luci either.

"You can hear him?" Other Sam demanded.

"Yeah. He never shuts up." Sam growled. Before Other Sam could find something to say to that Dean walked in through the large ornate doors at the end of the room.

"Hey, Sammy, I got you one of those chicken salads you-" He paused as he processed the scene he had just walked in on. "What's going on?"

"Jack here fell into my throne room from another universe and started demanding answers and then Other Universe Me also fell into my throne room and thinks I'm Lucifer," said Sam, a little irritable.

"Dean?" Other Sam asked, sounding shocked.

"Um, yeah, that's me," Dean said, for one at a loss for a snarky remark. Other Sam looked older and weary and haunted. The look in his eyes made Dean want to grab his Sam and protect him from anything that could make him look like that.

"How are you here?" Other Sam looked perplexed at the fact that Dean was there.

"I used a portal," He said and shrugged for lack of a better explanation. "Ya know… from Earth. Adam's chatting with Meg, but he's not far behind."

"You're okay with this?" He asked and gestured to the whole room.

"Uh, you're not exactly evil," Dean said, glancing at his Sam out of the corner of his eye. Before anything else could be said on that subject, the light behind them flickered.

"It's closing," Jack said, eyes flashing gold. He and Other Sam shared a look and dove back into the portal. With a flash of light, they were gone like they had never been there. Sam and Dean both stared wordlessly at the space where Jack and Other Sam had been only moments ago.

"Did I miss something?" Adam asked as he entered the room and got a look at his brother's faces, Meg not far behind.

"I… honestly don't know," said Sam, half inclined to believe he had just imagined that. He would believe that, but he had never been that creative. He and Dean shared a look. Oh yeah, it had happened. But what the Hell was _it_?


End file.
